Ten Years Later
by annie.jo.marie
Summary: Ten Years Later after the 18th book left off, where are the hosts now. Did their story follow their direction? And what will happen when Haruhi's life is threatened? Updates coming frequently. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any rights to Ouran High School Host Club. This story picks up ten years after the 18th book, written by Bisco Hatori.

Ten years later…

Chapter One

Haruhi Fujioka-Suoh sat at her desk in the large law firm. It had grown exponentially in the last year. As she looked at the pictures lining her desk, she thought back to how far they had come. The year after they all studied abroad the hosts returned to Japan to find that the Host Club was now a successful Petting Zoo, due to Yasuchika Haninozuka and Satoshi Morinozuka.

The Hitachiin twins and Haruhi decided to split the time with the young cousins and only conducted Host business on Tuesdays and Thursdays, due to their busy schedules being their last year at Ouran Academy. Both clubs ended at the end of the year as the young cousins followed in their brothers' footsteps and traveled abroad.

While they were all at University the hosts lived together near campus, with the exception of Haruhi who continued to live with her father. Tamaki and Haruhi continued to date throughout university. Tamaki would ask Haruhi, on average about, three times a year to marry him. Finally her first year of Law School she answered, "Yes."

The entire group of friends celebrated when she finally accepted. And the rest of their lives started to fall into place quickly after that. Kyoya disappeared shortly after their engagement. Haruhi and Tamaki were oblivious and a little hurt by Kyoya's disappearance, but Honey and Mori knew that Haruhi's acceptance of Tamaki finally pushed Kyoya to understand how much he had really loved Haruhi. Years later Haruhi found this out.

Honey married first, his dark wife quickly challenging him at every step. Honey's wedding brought Kyoya back to them all. Hikaru started dating Carmen, and Kaoru continued to wreak havoc with his twin every chance they got. They took the fashion world by storm, rivalling the insight of their mother. Mei and Kasanoda quickly got together after graduation, and everyone what waiting for Kasanoda to ask Mei's dad for permission to marry her.

Haruhi sighed looking to the newest pictures that sat on her desk. The whole Fujioka-Suoh family was surrounding the two year old as he dove head first into chocolate cake. Haruhi smiled thinking of her son, aptly named after Mitsukuni. Her son loved sweets only second to her Honey-senpai. After a long day of flipping through files and running to the bathroom every fifteen minutes Haruhi sighed gravely as she picked up her phone. Tamaki had texted her five times in the last hour, warning her about the coming storms. Being as he was in France on business, and her Mitsukuni was sick at home, she sighed again as she cancelled her doctor's appointment to head home early before the storms reached.

Packing her bags she looked around her desk, feeling like she was forgetting something. Glad she hadn't called for a car yet, Haruhi set down her bags as she made her way to the elevators. She didn't have any of the makings of soup. While she knew the staff could come up with a fine enough soup, her son was just like his father and preferred her cooking. Running down the street to the grocery store Haruhi picked up all the makings for the American dish chicken noodle soup.

On her way back Haruhi felt eyes boring into the back of her head. Looking behind her every now and then, the block seeming to take forever to get back to her office, she saw two men watching her closely. Crossing the street unnecessarily, Haruhi watched as they followed. Quickening her pace, she started to panic trying to remember what little Mori and Honey taught her about protecting herself. After the beach incident she never really thought about it until another incident happened her year abroad in America. When they returned they tried to teach her the essentials, but her clumsy nature hurt her more than anyone else.

Taking a turn to try to avoid the two men as the rain started to pour, Haruhi silenced her phone as it started to ring, worrying the sound would give her position away. _Once they pass I will head in the opposite direction and call for help once I get into the coffee shop._ Haruhi convinced herself.

But Haruhi never got that chance, as her phone rang again the two men were in front of her. The two men found her in the ally way, and Haruhi realized her mistake instantly, this ally way didn't have an exit. Finding the stance that Honey emphasized she learn years ago, the men laughed at her.

"Silly girl, we know you do not know how to fight." The tall man spoke with a thick Russian accent.

"We have been following you for quite some time. Today we were sure you would go home early to your sick son, but you surprised us with this lucky treat." The other man spoke in English, taking Haruhi by surprise as she fought to keep up, being a while since she spoke English so quickly.

"What do you want?" Haruhi asked failing to keep her voice steady.

"We want you to drop your case, you precious flower." The Russian man stepped close to Haruhi, as the American held a gun at her under his coat. Looking at the cold shaft of the gun, the Russian man stepped closer and smelled Haruhi's hair. The men were oblivious to the rain as it pounded down on them.

As her phone sounded again, the Russian dug into her blazer pocket and threw it to the side. She watched her phone slide under the metal dumpster. Her attention was back on the men as the Russian licked the rain water off of her neck. Pushing against him with all of her might, he growled and shoved her against the brick building behind her. The rain pounded in her head as the hit made her dizzy.

She collapsed on the floor in a mound; her head hitting the chicken broth can in her grocery bag she must have dropped earlier, leaving a cut by her left eye due to the impact. A swift kick to the stomach brought her head together as she tried to clutch herself into a tight ball. But her reactions were to slow. Another swift kick came from the American this time as her head bounced on the building behind her she heard a crack and howled in pain.

The Russian bent down grabbing her shirt enough to lift her up to his face, "Unless you want to join the hundreds of girls you are trying to steal from our Master, you will bury this case quickly. You are not a virgin, but many men would love to have you as their slave." The Russian stood kicking her swiftly.

The American spoke, not really caring if she could hear him, "And to think, poor Mitsukuni would grow up without a mother, just like you did." After the men laughed, Haruhi saw the sky light up as she yelped with the meeting thunder. They ran speaking quickly in Russian as a car plunged into the ally way. Haruhi heard her name over and over again as everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any rights to Ouran High School Host Club. This story picks up ten years after the 18th book, written by Bisco Hatori.

Ten years later…

Chapter 2

Haruhi tried to pry own her eyes as she heard five of the most important men's voices above her. She tried to remember where she was, why she couldn't move, and where the uncontrollable pain ended. She felt her entire body pound in fury as she strained to hear her friends.

"Ranka is on his way as soon as he can get Mitsukuni to bed. He knows something is wrong and is asking why his mom isn't home."

"Ah." Mori answered from what Haruhi must have thought was the far side of the room.

"Thank the Gods you were their Kyoya." Honey whispered from Haruhi's left.

The Hitatchiin's both held onto Haruhi's right hand as they looked down at the limp Haruhi on the large bed.

"Why were you their Kyoya-chan?" Mori asked.

"Originally Tamaki asked me to take Haruhi to the doctor's appointment he had finally convinced her to make. And then-"

"She was sick?" the twins asked in unison.

"Yes. Now if you will let me continue," Haruhi could feel the shadow king's glare in her darkness. "And then he told me she was going to cancel due to the coming storms. She was going to go home to be with Mitsukuni. You all know he is just as scared of storms as she is, and I was on my way to pick her up when the front desk alerted me that she left in a rush without her things. When I tried to call her, it rang a few times and then went to voicemail."

"She must have known she was being followed," Honey astutely said.

"Yes." Kyoya's head fell, "I see that now, but I kept calling, thinking she was ignoring me. We had a fight this morning." Knowing the other hosts were looking at him he continued, "She didn't want me to take her to the doctor's. I told her she was being ridiculous and told her that I would drag her here if I needed to."

A few moments went by in silence before Haruhi tried to fight the darkness. A stifled moan made the quiet room turn into chaos. Having spent her energy, Haruhi fell back into darkness.

What seemed like seconds later to Haruhi was hours. She tried to lift her eyelids again, but they refused to budge. A moan slipped through again before Honey's pained voice woke the rest of the sleeping residence. Haruhi tried fiercely to grip the hands in hers as she fought against her pain. Her friends started to talk to her in a jumble. But the pain was consuming her, dragging her down. Yet the bite of pain was so intense she screamed with her mouth closed as Kyoya called for the doctors through his phone. She felt them all surrounding her, as the doctor's pressed through her friends, sending them to the outer walls of her room.

Hours later when the drugs had taken affect the friends watched as their love listened to the doctor's voice. She insisted that they were all family and he could talk freely. He listed off her injuries. Noting she had already received stiches for her cracked skull on admission to the hospital, and three of her ribs on her right hand side were broken. As he talked, through the medicine dripping into her body Haruhi clinched tightly into a ball against the objections of her broken ribs. The doctor immediately went to add more drugs. "No!" Haruhi screamed as she clutched herself.

"Mrs. Suoh, you're ha-"

"Don't say it," She spat venomously as she clung tighter to her pain. Her friends stood frozen in incomprehension.

With a bow the doctor left, followed closely by Kyoya, "What is happening to her?"

The doctor turned, "Mr. Ootori," The doctor sighed.

"She said we were family, you are not breaking any oaths. Tell me now." Kyoya's temper was short.

"She's having a miscarriage." The doctor bowed out quickly as Kyoya stood in shock, the others standing close behind him, having heard the news.

"Do you think she knows?" Hikaru asked bluntly.

"Ah." Mori answered positively.

"But why would she refuse the drugs if she knows?" Kaoru asked confused.

Honey answered this time, "She is Haruhi. She is blaming herself for this and feels like she owes this unborn baby this pain."

"But that doesn't make sense." Hikaru and Kaoru stammered in front of Honey.

"What do you think Taka?" Honey clung to Mori as the both turned to see Haruhi in pain.

"I agree." Mori knew her wounds looked defensive; she must have been standing like they showed her many years ago.

They took turns staying by her side throughout the night, as she continued to refuse drugs. Finally Kyoya convinced the doctor that she was doing this for self-punishment and would not survive. A different storm was keeping Tamaki in France, but that did not keep him from calling ever five minutes to check in on his bride. None of the men could tell him he was losing a child over the phone, and that he wasn't there to comfort Haruhi. He felt bad enough not being home when his son took ill, but now that his wife was in the hospital he cancelled all of his remaining meetings and tried to catch the quickest flight home.

The next morning the men sat against the wall as a hollow Haruhi recalled the events of the stormy afternoon before. Kyoya was in the hall with his men also giving statements to the police. Haruhi's doctors wanted to keep her for another night, but Haruhi refused. She needed to see her son.

The men left one by one, promising to visit soon. As the hollow Haruhi excused herself to change into the close her father had brought an hour before. Mori and Honey were keeping her Mitsukuni company, or at least trying to distract the sick two year old long enough for his mother to get home. Kyoya and Ranka talked in the hallway outside of Haruhi's room after the twins finally left.

"Has she said anything about the baby? She looks like a hollow shell. I wish she would stay here another night."

" No she hasn't. But the doctors agree and think it would be good for her to be with Mitsukuni. The storm has finally cleared so Tamaki should be only twenty minutes behind you if his flight is on time."

The men went silent as Haruhi opened the door slowly. A nurse was waiting with a wheel chair and they all quietly left the hospital together. Kyoya promising to be by the house tomorrow to see Tamaki, but they all knew he wanted to make sure Haruhi was holding up.

Ranka tried to get Haruhi to talk on the way home, but the more he talked, the more Haruhi crawled into her shell. Once they got home, Haruhi went right to her son and hugged him fiercely. She nodded a thank you to Honey and Mori as they watched the excited two year old speak in incomplete sentences about all the fun he had over the last few days with his grandparents and his uncles. Haruhi nodded her head behind him as he sat in her lap playing with toys and talking as tears ran down her face into his hair as the men watched helplessly, not wanting to alert the boy to his mother's distraughtness.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any rights to Ouran High School Host Club. This story picks up ten years after the 18th book, written by Bisco Hatori.

Ten years later…

Chapter 3

Ranka took Mitsukuni upstairs when the little boy finally realized his mother was crying. Haruhi nodded that is was okay to go upstairs and take a bath for bed, but sobbed as soon as she knew he was out of hearing. Mori and Honey clung to Haruhi as she sobbed herself to sleep. Mori lifted her up and carried her bridal style into her and Tamaki's bed. Honey followed Mori up the stairs only talking when they closed the door on her room, "Are you okay Takashi?" Honey asked climbing onto the man's back. While Honey had grown, this was the way it will always be.

"No, Mitsukuni. I am furious. I will find those men."

"Are you doing this for Haruhi or the baby she lost?" Honey asked knowing the answer.

"Both."

Tamaki watched at his father-in-law, Ranka, tucked in his son, standing by the door way out of sight as to not excite his sick son. He was fighting the urge to run to his two year-old who daily reminded him of his beautiful bride Haruhi. They often had talks about who he looked like more, but everyone except for the oblivious brunette knew he looked more like Haruhi, and it was all thanks to his eyes. While he may be blonde and his eyes may be blue, his large eyes reminded everyone of his mother. His expressions are copies from the memories they have of Haruhi in their heads.

Mori and Honey were standing behind Tamaki as they waited for him to snap out of his day dream. Then Ranka joined the three men in the hallway. "Is she sleeping?" Tamaki looked down at his shoes, truly busting at the seams to run to his Haruhi.

"For now." Honey's anger was seeping from his small form.

"Ah." Mori looked like stone.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked hesitantly, "You know she is going to down play this." Tamaki was on his knees with his blue eyes on Honey, whose angry was subsiding.

"Two men attacked her in an ally and threatened her life if she continues to pursue her case." Mori answered in a low monotone voice.

Haruhi's father went to get tea as the three men went back down to where Tamaki's son was playing earlier. The two fathers listened closely, both not having heard the full story. Both were in tears by the end of the story as Honey relayed what the doctor had told them while Mori picked up the scattered toys.

"She's not talking about it." Mori looked at the red train in his hand before placing it in the toy box.

Honey looked away from Takashi's eyes, "Do you think she will still want to have Sunday dinner?" Honey was worried that the tradition would come to a swift end. "Reiko and I just found out she is pregnant." Honey's face became stone, "We were waiting to tell everyone Sunday."

Takashi looked at Tamaki, having already known this news, he saw the joy come and go quickly from Tamaki's face as he thought of how Haruhi would take the news. The entire room stayed quiet until a voice broke from the stairs. "Congratulations Honey-senpai." The week female form came to sit in-between her father and husband. Ranka grabbed for Haruhi's left hand, opening his mouth to speak. "Please come on Sunday." They all watched as she swallowed, "But right now you should be home with your wife. If she is anything like I was with my Mitsukuni, she is going to need you to rub her back and get her crazy foods." Haruhi managed a small forced smile.

Takashi looked away from the broken Haruhi. "Dad why are you here so late?" she turned to Ranka.

Dumbfounded he didn't know how to answer, "Ha- Haruhi, you were just in the hospital. Where else would I be?"

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" Haruhi's voice sounded even as she looked at Takashi, trying to find her brotherly figures eyes.

"My daughter was just beat-up by two thugs and all she can think about is me going to work! Not about how she-"

Ranka was shouting, his hands waving exasperated around the room.

"Ryoji-senpai!" Tamaki shouted quietly, "Lower your voice. Think of Mitsukuni."

Ranka froze, staring to the stairs waiting for the little boy to come bounding down the stairs. "I'll check on him." Honey started for the stairs.

"No." Haruhi almost barked. "Go to Reiko-chan. I want to check on Mitsukuni." She started towards the stairs. "Mori-senpai, are you planning on staying tonight?"

"Ah."

"Alright. Please give me five minutes before you come up. Tamaki, will you be coming up soon?"

"Yes," He leapt to follow her, but she placed a hand on his chest to slow him down. "Did you want me to wait too?" Tamaki caught on quicker than usual.

Haruhi nodded and ascended the stairs disappearing into her son's room.

The next morning Haruhi called her office and let them know what had happened. Her boss surged with worry, not necessarily for Haruhi, but for his job, as Kyoya had acquired the company within the last year. "I won't be coming in for work for the rest of this week and the next, but if you would send a carrier over with the things I left on my desk and chair, I will try to get some work done from home."

"Do you think that wise?" Kyoya's voice asked behind her.

"I'm sorry I need to go now." Haruhi ended her call with her boss. Placing her attention on Kyoya she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. Your ribs are broken, your life was threatened, and they know intimate details about your life." Kyoya got closer to Haruhi, rubbing between her shoulder blades, "This is not just about you, Haruhi."

"Kyoya-senpai, I know that. Trust me, I know that. Once I return to work, I will take the extra security I know that will be forced on me, but-"

"But? There is a but when it comes to your only son losing his mother?"

"You don't know the case I'm working on." Haruhi stated venomously, "I'm aiding in a case that goes beyond family law Kyoya-senpai. Hundreds of mothers want their children back, and someone is thinks I am getting close enough to try and silence me."

Getting up from her seat, leaving the tea cup for the staff member waiting in the corner for something to do, Kyoya grabbed her arm. "This conversation is not over Haru-chan."

"No it is not. But you are not the person I need to be having this conversation with." Haruhi kept her eyes turned down. Haruhi knew the hit was low, but Kyoya never really told her how he felt about her when he finally found out. It took Honey and Kaoru spelling it out for her to finally accept that it was even a possibility.

The rest of the week went quickly as past host member came in and out of the Fujioka-Suoh household. Reiko kept her distance when she visited, continuously glancing at Haruhi with pity. The staff members were on strict instructions not to let Antoinette bound or jump on or near Haruhi, and due to her doctor's orders, she couldn't walk Antoinette either. Haruhi felt like a captive in her own house, as staff members would do simple tasks for her, or her friends would take the now well Mitsukuni out for some fun and leave her to catch up on her 'rest'.

Haruhi was sick of resting and being told what to do. By the time Sunday came around and the cooks wouldn't let her in the kitchen, she knew she was going to lose her cool soon.

Her friends started to arrive in pairs as Tamaki huddled with the mischievous twins in the corner while Carmen was poorly trying to keep Haruhi's attention away from them. Haruhi was itching to snap when everything came crashing down. Mitsukuni came running down the stairs with a bounding Antoinette on his heels, laughing he headed straight for his mom. The entire room turned to watch the collision in slow motion. The twins and Tamaki were off their seats and running towards the boy and dog, willing them to stop. Kasanoda and Mei both stood stock strait as they held their breaths.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori yelled after the little boy in alarm, stepping over Antoinette to catch him. He held the boy under his arms, inches from his mother's reach. The happy face quickly grew sad as tears welled up in his eyes. A staff member caught the bounding Antoinette and brought her into another room behind a closed door.

As tears started to fall from Mitsukuni's eyes and everyone gathered around her and the boy to make sure they were both alright, Haruhi snapped. Everyone saw her red death glare, in the class of the shadow king; everyone took a step back but Kyoya. "Darling, would you go get your new toy to show everyone?"

The boy nodded as he sniffed. She hugged him with her good side as the adults surrounding them flinched.

Once the boy was out of ear range she let them hear it, "That is enough! I understand you want to protect me, but not letting my son near me and keeping him more than an arm's length away is not the way to do it." She turned to Tamaki, "This staff is like a second family Tamaki, but so help me, if one of them stops my son from coming to me when he feels he needs me, either they will be gone or I will." Her voice was grave as Tamaki grew a ghostly white.

All of the adults tried to talk and crowd her at once. The twins were loud, Mei tried to physically comfort her, and Honey reached for her hand. Flinching she drew away from everyone in the one exit she had. Takashi was behind her in a moment. "We care for you Haru-chan. We were not trying to distance you from Mitsukuni."

"I know Senpai. But you can't treat me like I'm already dead." Haruhi faced the marble floor as she started towards the stairs, "I'm going to help him look for his toy." Tamaki was the only one to make a move towards her this time.

He grabbed her hand and held it to his chest. He squeezed it tightly and only released it once she squeezed back.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the other adults, "How could she think we're treating her like she died?" Hikaru reached for his brother before Carmen could make a move for him shaking her head.

"I just wanted her to heal and rest," Tamaki put his hands in his head, growing mushrooms on the step below him.

"Ah." Mori looked at Honey.

"Taka-chan is right." The room looked to Honey, "We really must have been treating her badly if she decided she had to speak up like this. But why does she think the staff is keeping Mitsukuni away from her?" He held his wife's hand as he hung from Mori's back.

"I informed the staff of her injuries and told them not to cause Haruhi any pain." Kyoya spoke as the room rounded on him. "Her injuries are greater than she is letting on."

"I thought she just had a couple of broken ribs and a cracked skull," Tamaki shot daggers at the messengers who delivered this news.

Reinko spoke up now, "She does, but that is not what Kyoya-senpia means, right?"

"Right Reinko-chan. I thought you would know about this, being pregnant."

"Who told you?" She glared at Honey who smiled down at her belly which was still indenting.

"No one had to tell me Reinko, you use my family's hospitals." Turning back to the suffering Tamaki, Kyoya continued, "The doctors and I are worried about Haruhi's emotional state."

"Ah." Takashi answered, knowing from the start this would be an issue the night she came home as she clung to her son. Many times during his naps she would sneak into his room and hold him as she cried.

Mitsukuni's laughter broke the tense conversation as he came hopping down the stairs with a new toy under one arm, and his mother's hand safely in his.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any rights to Ouran High School Host Club. This story picks up ten years after the 18th book, written by Bisco Hatori.

Ten years later…

Chapter 4

Tamaki brushed off the remaining mushrooms from his pants as his son claimed his father's lap for his seat. Haruhi sat down to quickly and hissed as quietly as she could in pain. She straitened her face back to a smile before her son could notice, but he was the only one to miss her pain. "Well show them darling." Haruhi urged trying to get their eyes off her.

Little Mitsukuni proudly presented a blue bunny. Or was it a bear. "It's so cute!" Honey reached for it, thinking before he almost took it out of the boy's hands, "Can I see it?"

The proud son nodded as he held out his new toy to Honey. "What is his name?" Kasanoda asked, sitting on the steps by Haruhi.

The boy shrugged.

"Is that supposed to be a bunny or a bear?" Mei asked what everyone except for Honey was thinking.

"It's supposed to be whatever my Mitsukuni needs it to be." Haruhi held out her hands for the stuffed toy. "Sweetheart, I hope you don't mind, but I used one of your shirts for fabric." Haruhi giggled, not really sorry at all.

Tamaki looked at the toy trying to find out what shirt it could have been. Taking it from her and flipping it this way and that, the crazy pattern not striking a cord in his memory. "I didn't think he would still have that," Kyoya smirked.

"Haru-chan used the shirt you wore for our first date Tama-chan. Remember when you went to the theme park and arrived in ceremonial clothing and well rushed to change you?"

The adults laughed as Mitsukuni looked intensely at the stuffed toy, "Bun-bun." He finally declared.

"No one can say you didn't name him accurately," Hikaru laughed behind the older Mitsukuni.

The adults continued to laugh all evening as they caught up with one another. Not having all been able to be together for months due to business or other family obligations, they were not surprised when Mori and Honey's younger brothers showed up for dessert. Chika brought along his new puppy to play with Antoinette while they gathered in the large living room to watch the Mitsukuni's play with their stuffed toys. According to the boys, the bun-buns got along fabulously.

When they both started to yawn, Reinko took her Mitsukuni home, while Kasanoda and Mei went to tuck in the younger Mitsukuni. "You should go to bed too Haruhi." Takashi warned.

"I- I'm fine," Haruhi stammered.

Kyoya tried next, "You really should get some sleep, and you need to get your stitches out tomorrow."

Haruhi looked down at her hands, not responding. "Haruhi," Tamaki pushed back her now long hair behind her ear, "I will be there soon."

Haruhi shook her head, "It hurts too much to stand up," tears were coming down her cheeks when she looked back up.

Takashi asked his brother, Satoshi, to stay with Mitsukuni until Ranka arrived, as Kyoya, Tamaki, and Takashi rushed Haruhi to the hospital. The doctors worked quickly as Kyoya breathed down their necks. By early the next morning they had their answer; Haruhi was in so much pain because her pain killers had worked their way out of her system. When she woke up her seven closest men pounced (figuratively) on her as to why she was not taking her pain pills.

"B-but I am. I was almost taking them too much." Haruhi played with the plush comforter keeping her warm. "The bottle is almost empty." Haruhi hid her eyes from the prying men.

Ranka and Tamaki were the first to turn on the others, "How could you think Haruhi would do that?" they spoke in unison. Starting a small argument between them men, ending with Tamaki growing more mushrooms in her new hospital room.

Honey nodded at Takashi as he left to get the pills in question. Kyoya spoke to her doctor and got her stay extended without Haruhi's permission, but she felt no need to fight a losing battle. "Who is with my Mitsukuni?" Haruhi asked drowsily.

My grandma took him to the main mansion early this morning to watch some of our favorite old Japanese shows. Haruhi nodded off to sleep as her husband talked about his favorite ones, and the beautiful songs in the introductions. By late afternoon the two year old had already convinced everyone he was going to become a ninja and train with his grandma over the next week with his bun-bun.

Minutes after Tamaki got off the phone with his son and grandmother Kyoya ushered everyone out into the hallway to hear from the doctor first hand. The doctor smiled, wanting to be on Kyoya's good side, despite having to give bad news, "These are not the pills I prescribed her. They are sugar pills." Kyoya smiled, already having asked the doctor to dumb down his findings.

"How did that happen?" Kaoru asked, holding his arm firmly around his brother's waist, able to show more brotherly love when Carmen was not around.

"Do you think someone in the staff changed my poor Haruhi's pills?" Ranka looked distraught, his beard having grown into a five o'clock shadow as he came straight from work last night.

"I do," Kyoya spoke venomously. "That or someone is posing as staff to threaten Haruhi more. Mori-senpia, would you please tell them what you found when you went to get the pills."

"Ah." Takashi held out a copy of a note.

Stop digging. Or you will be digging your own grave.

"My men are on it now, but Mori-senpia found this on the floor beneath Haruhi's side of the bed as if it simply fell there, so we can assume she never got the note like they intended."

"Why would someone threaten a family lawyer?" Honey asked his eyes filling with moister.

"They wouldn't." Takashi let Honey climb on his back.

"Haruhi stumbled upon a larger case during one of her last cases. One of the soon to be ex-husbands from a foreign country bought, what Haruhi found out to be, girls. Haruhi has been helping a few countries find a human trafficking ring here in Asia."

"But... How?" Hikaru deflated in front of Kyoya, all playfulness left his eyes, and looked to never have existed in the first place.

"Haruhi broke the code they have been using to traffic girls. Haruhi herself doesn't seem to understand how she comes up with the conclusions, but she is always right. So far Haruhi has been the important key to saving fourteen young girls and three little boys back to their families." Kyoya sucked in a breath, "And two bodies have been returned to their families to be buried."

The hallway stood still as everyone took in the seriousness of what Haruhi has been dealing with. Kyoya finally found out what she had meant by saving lives and returning people to their families last night when he ruthlessly left some high powered people no choice but to tell him the delicate matters Haruhi has been working on.

The men finally started to move again when a ringing noise came from Haruhi's room. When they plunged into her room they found her awake and on the phone smiling. "Of course you can come see me darling. Put great-grandma on the phone." They all breathed a sigh of relief, "He can come, it is okay. All of the boys are here anyways, so it's not like he will be bugging me or anything. He might not even notice I'm here when he sees his uncles." She paused looking at the men in her room, "No, I think that is a great idea. I'm sure all of these boys need to go home and sleep tonight anyways. They would love to go out to dinner with you."

All of the men stared at her against; she was getting rid of them. "Of course Tamaki will go to dinner too. I won't let him miss it for the world." Haruhi smiled deviously at Tamaki as his face fell. "Don't worry about them; I'm sure they all understand that whispering outside my room in the hallway really isn't helping me get the rest I need." She paused again as the twins smiled maniacally, seeing her perfect plan unfold. "We will see you soon."

As she hung up the phone, the room went into an uproar. Nurses quickly came into the room to show the boys out. One of the older nurses stepped in front of Haruhi's door when the men tried urgently to get back in, "I see how you all love that girl dearly. But yelling at her isn't going to make her head home any faster." She scolded the young men, "Now if we have to come back here again, I'm not afraid to put a two person limit on Mrs. Fujioka-Suoh's allowed guests in her room."

Kyoya started to object, "Don't you think about going over my head Mr. Oortori, I got a group of nurses and doctors cheering me on. And you know this chaos isn't what is best for her health." She scolded Kyoya further with shaking her finger in his face.

"If she wasn't so right I would fire her," he said after she left ear-shot.

Haruhi woke up to the gleeful sound of her son giggling in her husband's arms. "Maman?" Mitsukuni looked down at her with worry in his voice.

"Finally, a big strong man to protect me," Haruhi reached for her son as the room laughed. Placing him beside her where he wouldn't hurt her ribs she listened as he animatedly told his mother about his day in incomplete sentences."

Finally when the men started to disburse the little Mitsukuni took his chance. "Maman comes home with bun-bun and me?"

The whole room froze listening for Haruhi's response. "Oh Darling," Haruhi started, trying not to cry, "I wish I could, but when you get older you need more than kisses to fix boo-boos."

"Do kisses help?" Mitsukuni asked after a beat.

"Yes, of course they do." He kissed her cut from the chicken broth can that was healing nicely, and the exposed bruise on her arm. Haruhi sighed and smiled down at her son.

"More?" He asked Haruhi when she didn't speak.

"Yes baby, I'm going to need a bit more before I can come home."

"Papa kiss Maman!" The two year old shouted. The room burst into laughter as the small boy commanded everyone in the room to kiss his mother's boo-boos.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any rights to Ouran High School Host Club. This story picks up ten years after the 18th book, written by Bisco Hatori.

Ten years later…

Chapter 5

Under the threat of tears Tamaki went home with his son, leaving Ranka and Takashi to stay by Haruhi's bed side. "You don't have to stay the night," Haruhi tried talking reason to the men.

"Of course I do," Ranka insisted.

"Dad, you need to shave, and you're starting to stink. You came straight from work, please just go home."

"What about Mori-chan?" Ranka huffed at her daughter's logic; know a warm bath and a beer or two are just what he needed.

"I will not leave Haruhi alone until we eliminate the threat." Mori spoke mechanically, as he set down the third coffee of the day down on the large table in the oversized hospital room.

Haruhi nodded in agreement as her father unwillingly left. Once they were alone Mori took Haruhi's law documents away from her that had scattered her bed the minute her son left her side. "Haru-chan, you need your rest."

"So do you Mori-senpia." Haruhi argued weakly. "Kyoya has at least three guards surrounding my room, please at least try to get some sleep."

Mori shrugged Haruhi off.

"Takashi!" Haruhi gained her will to fight. Frozen in the lack of honor unattached to his name he turned to her, "You are like a brother to me. But both of us will be put in harm's way if you don't' get some rest."

Blunt as usual, Mori had to agree, "Ah."

Gradually over the next two weeks life seemed to return to its normal amount of crazy chaos. Takashi still clung to Haruhi's side when everyone else was busy. Haruhi started to bring her Mitsukuni to the dojo so Takashi could still work. The two year old was beloved by all and even picked up a few moves, that caused the entire dojo to laugh when the two year old tried to teach his mom something and she ended up falling on her face or butt. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya found themselves flying often to catch up for the meetings they missed.

Kasanoda tried to stop by daily to bring the mansion new flowers, while Mei forced Haruhi into her latest creation. Reinko stopped by more frequently to ask Haruhi for advice, being as none of her other friends have had babies, and even her dark magic could make sense of the things her body was doing. Haruhi felt at peace. However, she had not returned to her law office yet and some high powered political people were getting aggravated.

Taking Kyoya's unasked advice she asked the law office to send carriers over with their financial records and documents. During the time she spent at home she helped save over twenty more women and children from human slavery.

Tamaki had even been able to whisk Haruhi off for their anniversary night. For the first time since the Russian and American beat and threatened Haruhi, she flirted and was affectionate towards Tamaki. Not that the oblivious Haruhi would know, the natural that she had always been. Tamaki took her out for dinner, at a place Haruhi didn't have to force her feet into heals or pretend to read the menu knowing she couldn't read or pronounce half of it. They walked in the park like newly-weds without a care, trying to forget that three of Kyoya's guard had been following them all night.

Once they got home Haruhi started to make them some tea and sat next to Tamaki on the swinging bench on the large porch. The cushioned worked against Tamaki as he tried to slowly scoot closer to Haruhi. Being the same old Haruhi, she didn't initiate much, and Tamaki missed her in his arms. Finally deciding to stand up to get closer to her, Haruhi didn't notice him stand and continued to swing, knocking him down partly on top of her.

"Tamaki," Haruhi gasped, making him look up at her.

As his gaze went up he realized he had tried to catch himself and was holding her breast in his hand. Trying to act smooth and go with the moment earned Tamaki a smack upside the head. He started to shy away to go and grow mushrooms in the closest corner, when Haruhi pulled him back by his wrist. Leaving the tea cups, Haruhi lead him upstairs.

Tamaki and Haruhi were closer than they had been in months. And everything seemed right with the world. Haruhi followed Kyoya's advisement and continued to work from home, taking every chance she got to be with her son. The worries of the club died down as they continued to see Haruhi return to the person she was before the brutal encounter. But it all came screeching to a halt when her usual carrier didn't arrive on time and was not to be found.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any rights to Ouran High School Host Club. This story picks up ten years after the 18th book, written by Bisco Hatori.

**Please review and let me know what you think. This is my first fan fiction and I know I'm posting a lot early on, but I thought if I already have it written, why make people wait. I will try my hardest to keep updates coming if readers seem to like it, so reviews would just be encouragement to write more! **

**Also, sorry my last chapter was so short. It is my hope that this one will be longer for you. **

Ten years later…

Chapter 6

Haruhi waited two hours after her carrier should have been there before giving in to Tamaki's request and calling her law firm. She had figured that anything really could have happened to the girl, had a date with her boyfriend, an exam she didn't tell her work about, or even a flat tire on her bike. But before she could reach the phone, it was ringing. Her office was wondering if her carrier had arrived on time, because she had not made it back to the office. They talked for two more minutes before they disconnected to alert the police.

Tamaki said he thought everything was fine, now calming down when Haruhi's mind when wild. Why had she waited? The girl she had come to know over the past weeks was a brilliant girl who was planning on becoming a dancer and was saving to pay for the academy she had gotten accepted into. Her parents didn't approve of her being a dancer and cut her off. Kyoya saw her potential and immediately hired her.

In less than an hour the news of the missing carrier and the human trafficking cases were on the news. Everything Kyoya had carefully kept away from prying eyes, like Haruhi's attack, now flooded every news channel in Japan, and a few worldwide news channels. Haruhi avoided the calls and emails from her friends in America who she kept up with since her year abroad with the host club.

Takashi and Tamaki sat in the large living room watching and flipping through news channels as Haruhi avoided the room like the plague. She heard the door downstairs open many times letting in the rest of the hosts and Reinko, who came with the older Mitsukuni. Reinko started to go upstairs when Mitsukuni stopped her. Haruhi thanked him in her head.

Upstairs she played with Mitsukuni. They were giggling and laughing, pushing trains across the carpeted floor when Kyoya stepped into the doorway. A small smiling playing on his lips as he watched the pair closely. Haruhi changed into a different person when she had her Mitsukuni. A childish side of her came to the surface. Sure, she still sacrificed everything for everyone else and never knew the affect she had on people as she blundered in her oblivious state, but you could physically see her light-up when her child laughed or smiled in her vicinity.

The group had often talked about it. Being Haruhi was the only mother their age, which was close to them; they assumed this is how it must work. Mitsukuni even thought that may be how Reinko would act towards their child after she gave birth. Kyoya made a small noise trying to hold back laughter as the child held up his bun-bun and made kissy noises at his mother.

Ever since they Haruhi returned from the hospital Mitsukuni continuously tried to kiss anything he thought was out of place on his mother, and apparently he thought Bun-bun's kisses would help her too. She grabbed the toddler by his waist and tickled him as he shrieked in laughter. The older Mitsukuni and Takashi were quickly barging past Kyoya into the room looking for trouble.

The younger Mitsukuni saw Honey-sempia at the door with Mori-sempia. "Uncle Honey! When did you get here?" He flew out of his mother's arms and into Honey's. All of the adults laughed at the younger Mitsukuni knocked over Honey, in a very Honey-like hug. The kind of hug Honey often gave Haruhi until she had her ribs forcibly broken.

"Bun-bun wants cake!" Mitsukuni smiled in his uncle's arms.

"Yay! Cake!" He looked towards Haruhi for the go-ahead. And with a nod from her they were down the flight of stairs with her son on Honey's back.

"Haru-chan?" Mori asked silently.

"I can't watch the news Mori-senpia." She looked away from her friends at the door, picking up her son's toys.

"Haru-chan, we want to talk to you about this case." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, a gleam of light bouncing off them. It was more of a command than a request, and Haruhi knew that.

"I'll be down in a little bit."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Mitsukuni ate cake with his namesake and their Bun-buns. His namesake looked drastically around before loudly whispering, "Bun-bun has something he needs to ask you." The boy said in all seriousness, looking around with Bun-bun again.

"What is it Bun-bun?" Honey looked seriously at the stuffed animal.

"Bun-bun is worried about maman." The toddler pulled his bear closer to his ear.

"Why is Bun-bun worried? Hasn't your maman been happy lately?" Honey scooped a large piece of cake into his mouth, gobbling it down in one swoop. "Plus she has gotten to spend more time with you and Bun-bun."

The little boy started to nod, but then stopped. "She is happy when i'm awake."

Honey's brow creased as Mori listened from the kitchen door.

"She cries when Bun-bun and I take our nap. She hugs us and cries." The little boy hugged his bear close, "And maman has sad eyes when someone talks about leaving. Like when papa and Uncles go on trips for work."

The little boy has talked more about what he has seen. "I think maman is scared."

"How long has this been happening Mitsu-chan?"

"When she started making Bun-bun. She told me stories about when papa thought she was a boy," the little boy laughed.

Honey looked up to Mori in the doorway to see that he had already gone.

The pair continued to talk about other things, his wife Reinko joining them, smelling the sweets in the air. She scolded her husband before taking out another cake from the well stocked kitchen. Honey lightening the mood, while the adults talked in the other room.

"How did you not notice?" The twins badgered their King.

"What kind of a husband are you!" Kaoru accused.

"I'm opening a new water resort for rest, recovery, and relaxation down south." Kyoya smiled, "I think it was time we had Haru-chan give water resorts another try."

The group looked hopefully up at Kyoya as they all agreed. Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru fought their way upstairs to be the first one to tell Haruhi what they were doing for the rest of the week while Kyoya made plans and Mori looked for the two Mitsukunis.

"Takashi?" Honey looked up at him as he entered the room.

"Mitsukuni, we're all going on a trip," Mori looked at the pair, not a crumb of cake to be found between them. Reinko still had half of a very small piece in front of her as she looked at the boys with joy.

"Yay!" The both erupted climbing on Mori.

"Kyoya wants us to go to his new water resort." Mori smiled up at them.

Honey-sempia ran to his wife with excitement, hugging her as she tried to play cold and aloof. Quickly he persuaded her to take the car home and pack as he promised they would leave tomorrow morning. His wife refused and said she had plans with her parents this weekend and would rather be with them than waist her time trying to avoid the water. Making a sad pouting eyes at his wife she told him to come home and that she would have someone on the staff get his bag ready for him before he left.

Haruhi had heard the twins fighting with her husband on the stairs for the last five minutes when a cheer came from downstairs, she assumed from the kitchen she decided to listen in and stop reorganizing the papers on her desk for the third time today, avoiding going down to talk about her case with Kyoya, and anyone else that would listen.

In less than two minutes she gathered all the information they needed. They were all going to a water resort and Kyoya-senpia was already making plans for fighting was futile. She left her office, walking by the stairs where the men were pushing each other down and comically stepping on top of one another. Being that they were so focused on one another, they didn't realize Haruhi passing them to her room. She pulled out her suitcase and started to pack lighter summer clothes and a bathing suit.

Knowing the twins, they would repack for her before they left, but this way all of her toiletries were in place before they could try to shove in an extra pair of heels she would never wear. She started packing a bag for Tamaki, grabbing an extra sweatshirt of his for herself, knowing the twins didn't care what Tamaki wore.

She sighed looking into the mirror, she had been avoiding since the incident. She knew her body was already preparing for the child she had miscarriage, her breasts started to ache in her bra. After having Mitsukuni she went back down to a size B instead of her regular size A. Yet now the size B was feeling uncomfortable. She knew she would need to get another swimming suit before Mitsukuni pulled her into the water. Like the rest of her family, he loved seeing his mother in frilly and lacy girly things.

By the time the three men got to the top of the stairs, Haruhi and Tamaki's son had ran passed them and was pulling her into his room to help him pack. This time the men notice Haruhi pass, jaws open as they realized a toddler had beaten them at their own game. He pulled her by her hand as she pretended she had no clue what he was talking about.

He told her about how excited he was to go to a water park, and how his Uncle Honey was going to teach him how to swim. Knowing Honey-senpia would teach her son to swim with the cutest floaty, she sighed in happiness. Her son started to dig around his drawers for the swimming trunks Tamaki got him in France last week. Her son had more clothes than she did, and she knew he would outgrow them all before he would get a chance to wear them.

As he was digging in his drawers she placed a hand over her belly wondering if she would have had another son. She didn't like picking out names until she got more acquainted with her child, in her belly or out. Mitsukuni was easy to name. Kicking around in her belly, the sweet-tooth she got when she was pregnant, and her unusual wanting to get stuffed animals and look at cute things. Mitsukuni and her grew really close during her pregnancy and was actually the only one around when she went into labor. Being as her son was born a month early, everyone but Mori-senpia and Honey-senpia were out of the country. But in the two weeks she had been late and wondering if she was pregnant, she wondered if it would be a girl. She wondered if her future daughter would be like her mother or Tamaki's.

Snapping back to reality she realized she was halfway done with her son's bag, folding all of the things he was throwing on the bed for her when Tamaki called from the next room, "Ha~ru~hi?! I can't find my swimming trunks! Or my goggles!" He listed off everything she had already put in his bag. Kissing her son's forehead as he continued to grab more clothes than he would ever wear in the days they would be gone, she left to find her husband.

"They are all right in the bag-" she started, but stopped stiff when she saw the most terrifying sight in front of her.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any rights to Ouran High School Host Club. This story picks up ten years after the 18th book, written by Bisco Hatori.

This story is dedicated to emilybrock101, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger!

**Please Review!**

Ten years later…

Chapter 7

_"They are all right in the bag-" she started, but stopped stiff when she saw the most terrifying sight in front of her. _

The twins had pulled out rack upon rack of designer dresses, from what it seemed like- out of nowhere. They started towards her, pulling at her hair, dusting make up on her face, forcing fabric between her fingers, and pushing her into the bathroom to change. Soon the entire group was in her room watching as she paraded angrily in each outfit. "Maman looks so pretty!" Mitsukuni whispered loudly on Kyoya's lap.

A black lacy fabric ruffled against her legs as she stomped around in a circle, a huge bow on her hips showing her audience how tiny her waist really was. Takashi wondered if she was eating well since she's been home a lot. And Haruhi thought it was appropriate that it would start to rain with her foul mood at this impromptu fashion show.

"Yes she does." Kyoya responded under his breath when Haruhi went to change into another dress, thinking no one would hear him. But of course the older Mitsukuni and Kaoru heard every word, the pelting rain on the windows covering his words from the rest of the previous hosts.

Haruhi was forced into a light blue frock that was too short and came all the all up to her neck like a chocker necklace. Haruhi worried about the increasing noise from the rain, looking out the window she quickened her pace stumbling a little bit as she worried if a storm was headed her way. While she was still terrified of storms, her son wasn't much better, clinging to her and shaking with the rolls of thunder until someone would come if Tamaki couldn't.

"Why are you so angry?" Hikaru smiled at her trying to push her cheeks into a smile before pressing another dress into her hands.

"Don't worry Haruhi; it is not supposed to storm this afternoon. It is just supposed to rain." Kyoya said as he watched her son in his arms. He directed his mother to turn again before allowing her to go change.

All of the adults knew that if it wasn't for him, they would not be getting this fashion show. Haruhi had grown bolder since going to study abroad in America. They all enjoyed watching her flourish, even if she was still oblivious to a lot of things; she now knew how to put her foot down to each and every one of them. Something they did not always like, but had grown to appreciate.

The next dress was a dark green corseted floor-length gown with a French gothic look. The twins excitedly asked her if she needed help as she changed. She refused their help but asked how she was supposed to tie the contraption. The length was dragging slightly on the ground as she stumbled out of the bathroom.

The group berated her to smile again as she continued to look grim, except for Mori who stayed silent like usual. Her face was paling against the dark green. "Come on smile for daddy," Tamaki hugged her tightly around the waist, as Haruhi struggled for breath.

She started to push him away from her, tears creeping into her eyes, but he was unaware as Tamaki always was. "Mori-senpia," She struggled out. In that moment it was like they were back at Ouran and Haruhi was spinning in Mori's arms free from Tamaki's tight hold.

"Mori-senpia?" Tamaki asked, "Why did you do that?"

"You were hurting her." He placed her down slowly, making sure she had her balance as she wrapped her arm around her waist. The room still silent from when Mori rushed to her side. The long dress tangled around her legs, as she held her ribs.

Since the attack the tension between Tamaki and Takashi has been palpable, but right now it increased tenfold as Haruhi stood between them gasping for breath. Kaoru rushed to her side, noticing her lips were moving, "What is it Haruhi?"

'Too tight,' she mouthed again.

Kaoru was cutting through the corsets ties in a second as Haruhi held the dress close to her chest still trying to gather her breath. Everyone held their breath as Haruhi tried to catch hers. The adults' heads swiveled from Mori to Tamaki, their stances both protective and unchanging.

"Papa didn't hurt maman, did he? The dress hurt her right?" The little boy asked Kaoru, who was glancing between the adults, looking at Haruhi's back between the two.

"Yes, Mitsu-chan, that's right. The dress was giving Haruhi too tight of a hug." Kaoru smiled at the boy.

"I don't think I like that dress Uncle Kyoya." He looked up at the man holding him, his expression slowly softening from its rock like form.

"You're right darling. I don't think I like it either." She held her hand out for her son to follow her, "Help me find something better to take our nap in okay?" Holding up her dress with one arm she smiled at her son, avoiding the rest of the room's eye contact. If they didn't know better, they would have thought her as oblivious to this tension as everything else, but they knew the mother in her wanted her son out of the room as quick as possible.

"Oh. And Tamaki?" Tamaki's and Takashi's glare broke as they looked in her direction, her back staring bare back at them with little red markings were the ties were cutting off her air supply. "Your bag is on the chair in the corner. I already packed it for you."

As the door closed on Haruhi and Mitsukuni the room kept still, the tension slowly leaving. "We should have forced her to let us help her." Hikaru muttered angrily. The whole room heard how he was angrier at himself than he was at Haruhi.

Mitsukuni ran out of the bathroom a minute later digging in his parent's dresser drawers. The twins were putting the dresses back on the rack and repacking Haruhi's already packed bag. "What are you looking for?" Kaoru knelt beside the toddler.

"Something comfy for maman to nap in." He smiled at his Uncle Kaoru and Hikaru.

"How about a sleepy-time dress?" Hikaru asked, his eyes on his twin brother, waiting for his reaction more than the young boys answer.

"Uhhuh." The little Mitsukuni answered heading towards the closet. "What does it look like?"

The twins stifled a laugh and followed Haruhi's son into the large closet. The a long maxi dress off a hanger, finding nothing embarrassing to have him give Haruhi, and had him go back to his mother before they talked about her need for more negligée.

Haruhi emerged with her maxi dress on, holding her son on her hip as they whispered to each other out into the hall. The entire house waited for the sound of Haruhi's tears so they could rush in and comfort her, but instead they were met with humming.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any rights to Ouran High School Host Club. This story picks up ten years after the 18th book, written by Bisco Hatori.

**Please Review!**

Ten years later…

Chapter 8

Haruhi's son snuggled against her as she hummed his lullaby. It was one of the few things that always stuck out in her mind from her mother. She was often reminded of the song when she was stuck on a problem at work or was trying to numb the sounds of an incoming storm before someone could get to her side.

The entire house stilled listening to her hum. Some were just happy she wasn't singing; while others were just enjoying the tune she was humming. None of them had really notice how she hummed to Mitsukuni before a nap except for Tamaki and Takashi.

The two had stayed away from one another after Haruhi escaped from the room. Takashi had always felt like the brother Haruhi never had. He was protective over her like he was for both Mitsukunis. Takashi was happy that Haruhi was happy, but even before she took on this case he had begun to worry about her relationship with Tamaki. Did he take care of her enough? Did he do his part as a spouse, or was he an added burden she didn't need?

They all sat around the house waiting for the nap-time to be over. The men had all loaded up the car before the two sleepers woke up. Like his namesake, Mitsukuni did not like to be woken early. His only soft spot was when his mom woke him up; somehow she managed without his wrath surfacing. Even Mori was afraid to wake up the two year old.

Tamaki turned to his wife as they Honey strapped their son into the car-seat. "The office called during nap-time. I have meetings tonight I can't reschedule. But I will be at the resort as soon as possible." He kissed her on her check and started to get into another car without getting a response.

Satoshi and Chika (Mori's and Honey's younger brothers, respectively), pulled into the drive when Tamaki's car was pulling out. The two younger hosts along with the rest of the men wanted to question Haruhi about what just transpired. Between the two cars and their entire luggage, they made their way towards the resort. Thankfully Haruhi's son took everyone's mind off of his father's weird actions.

They had all noticed Tamaki pulling away from Haruhi or couldn't help but be appalled at the things he didn't notice, like crying while her son napped.

Haruhi looked out the car window for most of the drive. She would smile at her son when he asked her a question or wanted her attention, but for the most part she was silent. She blamed herself for Tamaki pulling away. While she had her suspicions since Mitsukuni was born, after she was attacked and miscarried, Tamaki started to act like another person. She thought he was disgusted by her because she failed to protect their unborn child. She thought everything was fine after their anniversary, but she knew she was fooling herself.

Everything was great; they acted like they were back in college. She had lead him upstairs and they laid in each other's arms. Haruhi startled her husband and started to unbutton his shirt, when he pushed her hands away. He said that he just wanted to hold her. She thought it was sweet until he was called into the office ten minutes later and ended up going to bed by her-self, yet again. She shook her head and blinked back her tears.

When they finally reached the resort, Chika and Satoshi argued over who got to carry the young Mitsukuni inside. Kyoya showed his friends around the new Ootori Resort. Haruhi was shown to a room that was meant for her and Tamaki. Mitsukuni asked Kyoya if he could sleep in his room, because Uncle Honey's wife snored. The group laughed at Honey went to find his wife; she was off searching for another bathroom. Mori smiled at the young Mitsukuni agreeing with an, "Ah," before going to follow Honey in his search for his wife. The twins were off in some room, probably redecorating it at this point, because Carmen couldn't come on the trip. They all joined together to eat dinner in the large dining room and talked about things in their life to catch up with one another.

After the Mitsukuni's finished off two cakes, Reinko brought Haruhi's son upstairs so the rest of them could talk about Haruhi's case. "Kasanoda and Mei will be her tomorrow morning, but we need to talk about this tonight Haru-chan." Honey looked completely serious.

Haruhi nodded and the questions started in rapid fire, not giving her a chance to answer.

Mori stood and walked over to Haruhi, placing a hand on her shoulder and the room quieted down. "Thank you Takashi," Haruhi said quietly as she informed her friends on her case.

The government had been looking at her track record for cases and decided they wanted Haruhi on their case to help abducted women and children by prosecuting their captors. The government had two men in custody, and Haruhi cleverly got more names out of the men. The government was in awe, and when the names popped up in the database the case started connecting with similar cases in other countries. The captors, or henchmen, started to disappear, and the government agents started to infiltrate the system of crime. But then the case changed because something Haruhi did.

"I told one of the lead men that I had a strong hunch about where the men were keeping some of the girls. He didn't believe me, but one of the agents went rouge and went with my hunch. They left some women behind thinking they were going to die anyways before anyone would find them. They are currently safe and back with their families." Haruhi smiled as the questions started to fire again. Mori made a face that made them all quiet down.

"I don't know how I did it. I told the lead investigator. They had me questioned and almost kept me over night. Something Kyoya did or said made them release me." Haruhi looked at her hands under the table while the rest of them all looked at Kyoya and saw a very unusual look on his face, confusion.

"As I continued on with the case, we got to a dead end. Some of the insiders were being found out, and a lot of things were happening at once. Mitsukuni was sick one day and I stayed home. During one of his naps, it just came to me. I called them right away with a location that stuck out in my mind. They rescued more women and a few children." Haruhi sighed sinking down in her chair. "As you all know, Tamaki came home the next day and stayed with Mitsukuni, but then he had to go to France again."

The group nodded knowing she was thinking back to the fateful day when she went to get the makings for chicken noodle soup. "I just thought I was getting sick." Haruhi sniffled as tears ran down her cheeks.

They asked a few questions more specifically about the case until they made Haruhi go to her room and sleep.

The twins had the room closest to Haruhi and Tamaki. As they walked to their room hours later, the noticed the light was still on and decided to see if Haruhi was still up.

"Haruhi?" they asked from the door. After a little while they repeated themselves. After the third time Hikaru got impatient and rushed through the door looking for her. Kaoru laughed and made his way towards the bathroom. Lifting up his fist to knock he stopped when he heard Haruhi puking on the other side.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru rushed towards the door and past his stunned brother starting to shout questions at her.

Haruhi's hair held a curtain between her and the twins; she reached from behind her curtain and grabbed a few squares of toilet paper, wiping her mouth before flushing and moving towards where her toothbrush lay.

Haruhi brushed her teeth in silence as the twins looked at her tear streaked faces, Hikaru still asking questions that went unanswered. Kaoru stopped Haruhi on the way out, his arms braced against the ingress of the door, not letting her exit, until she looked up at him. "I'm fine."

"We have been outside your room for a few minutes Haruhi." Kaoru maintained a calm voice as his brother was freaking out behind her.

"Maybe I was just thinking about the victims of my case too much. I've been getting sick when I think about them too much." Haruhi confessed under her eye lashes. Being blunt was usually the way she did these things. "Don't worry. I think I'm done for the night, you guys shouldn't be woken up during the night." And that was their oblivious Haruhi.

"Haruhi, we are not worried that you are going to wake us up during the night because you are sick." Kaoru started calmly before his brother broke in finishing for him.

"We're worried you're sick you idiot!" Hikaru shouted.

"I'm fine really," Haruhi said again. Neither twin believed her, but they let her get to her bed and under her covers. She didn't shiver or cry, she just started to drift off.

"Haruhi, can we talk to you about Tamaki tomorrow?" Kaoru asked hesitantly.

"Sure, why?" Haruhi opened her eyes to take in the twins sitting on her bed. Kaoru was rubbing her back and Hikaru was holding her hands through the blanket.

"You know why Haruhi." Hikaru tried to hold her eyes, but she looked away.

"I know." She answered a tear escaping her.

"How long has he been pulling away?" Hikaru asked in a venomous tone. While he had Carmen, and he loved her, his love for Haruhi never truly went away.

Haruhi shook her head, "Tomorrow."

Hikaru complained and whined as Kaoru agreed and pulled his twin out of the room.

Haruhi sighed as she fought to get to sleep. She kept waking up sick and ended up sleeping with the large blanket on the bathroom floor wishing she had the strength to get someone so she wouldn't be alone. But then again, she didn't really want any of her friends to see her like this.

**Author's note: Sorry this update took longer than the other ones (three days), someone in my family passed away last weekend, and it has really been a hard week for me and my family. I think you can even see it affecting my writing, I'm sorry if you don't like the change. Thanks for reading, and I would love to read your reviews. **


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any rights to Ouran High School Host Club. This story picks up ten years after the 18th book, written by Bisco Hatori.

The level M content was removed from this story, content is now at a T

**Please Review!**

Ten years later…

Chapter 9

A large blanket was all Mori could see when he walked into Haruhi's room after knocking for three minutes. He dug through the blankets, noticing all of the tissues in the garbage can. When he found Haruhi, she stirred, smiling at Mori, she opened her eyes and her face fell before she ripped herself out of his arms and back towards the porcelain toilet.

While his face may still be stoic and set in stone, his eyes gave away his worry. He called Kyoya to come to Haruhi's bathroom and not alarm the others. When Kyoya got there, Haruhi was still dry heaving into the bowl, one arm against the toilet so she wouldn't move and the other wrapped around her ribs that screamed in pain.

"The twins mentioned she was throwing-up last night too." Kyoya looked at her petite form, pushing up his glasses so the glare would hide the fear in his eyes. "Have you been throwing-up all night?" He addressed her. She nodded during a breather, before resting her forehead on her forearm. "I'll call a car. Have the twins and Honey-senpai take Mitsukuni to the pool."

Takashi nodded and set towards off down the hall to the rest of them.

After Kyoya made his call, he picked her up and started towards the door, stopping to grab a quick bag of clothes for her as she rested her head against his shoulder, her arms slung around his neck. "I'll call Tamaki from the hospital; he should already be on his way."

Haruhi murmured an agreement.

"They should really give me a punch card or something," Haruhi grumbled letting them know she was awake; Kyoya and Takashi stopped talking quietly on the other side of the room. "I feel a lot better." She answered their silent question.

The men gathered each took a side and looked down at her. Kyoya calling for a nurse, who would call the doctor directly, he already scared the staff.

They waited silently until the doctor came in, "Glad to see you awake, Suoh-san. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you. Could you please tell me what is wrong with me?"

"Ah. You are pregnant." The doctor smiled at the group, the men slowly started to stare at Haruhi as she shook her head back and forth.

"That is impossible." Haruhi, glared at the doctor for giving her this news.

The doctor looked back into her chart and found why Haruhi thought it was so impossible. "When was the last time you had intercourse with your husband?"

"Before I lost my child, almost three months ago." Haruhi was furious at the doctor, if looks could kill, his entire family tree would be gone.

"Ah." The doctor looked away from Haruhi's penetrating glare. "We can check, but I'm sure you were pregnant with twins, and you miscarried one. It is common for a twin to 'vanish' if you will, but to miscarry one and the other to stay is less common." The doctor tried to explain in the simplest terms possible.

"But that wasn't morning sickness-" Haruhi started.

"You have Hyperemesis Gravidarum, also called Sever Morning Sickness. Less than two percent of women get this. We have rehydrated your body and have given you a prescription to help with the nausea."

"How's the baby?" Takashi asked.

"Let's see." The doctor motioned for a nurse to come in with a wheel chair and the group moved into another room.

Haruhi clung to both of their hands in a very unlike Haruhi manner. Kyoya knew she was in shock; she had just started to adjust to the idea that she was not pregnant.

The rest of the hospital visit happened in a blur. The group had received a picture of the child, and Kyoya demanded a video as well, knowing the rest of the group would want to listen to the heart beat. Before Haruhi knew it they were wheeling her to the limo waiting for them.

Kyoya kept telling her the risks of Hyperemesis Gravidarum, and how some women needed to be hospitalized or put on bed rest and how she avoid stress, when Haruhi cut him off, "Is Tamaki at the house?" House was putting it lightly. The mansion that was near the resort was almost as large as the lodgings for the guest that would be staying there soon.

"His phone is off. It must have died." Kyoya answered shortly, he still didn't like being interrupted.

Takashi gave Kyoya a look that told him to back-off. Kyoya sighed and stopped telling Haruhi about all of the risks and just asked her if she was okay.

"I think so." Haruhi stared out the window thinking about how she was going to tell her husband and son, let alone the rest of the group. "Can the cook make some pasta for dinner? I would like to tell everyone at dinner." Haruhi continued to stare out the window.

Kyoya reached over and squeezed her hand, answering yes.

When they entered the front door Haruhi told the men to join the rest of the group at the resort, "I just want to rest. I'll join you with Tamaki when he gets here." Her smile didn't reach her eyes.

Kyoya started to counter her, but Takashi placed his hand on his friends shoulder. _Stress_, his eyes screamed.

"Alright." Kyoya started towards the stairs. "But keep your phone on." Haruhi took her phone out of the bag Takashi had carried in for her. She turned the volume up and reached for the bag.

Takashi pulled it out of her reach and motioned for her to start heading towards her room. When she was pregnant with Mitsukuni he acted the same way. While Haruhi would love to fight him on this, she knew it was a losing battle and smiled at that thought.

They walked in silence as they started towards her room. Kyoya was stopped by one of his servants and had a crease on his forehead listening intently, his hands forming into fists. Haruhi nodded her head towards the servant and his master and Takashi nodded back separating to find out what was wrong.

Haruhi reached her door when she heard her husband's voice on the other side of the door. Smiling she opened the door as she hear two of her friends yell out her name.

Haruhi's smile fell instantly. Her husband's head flew in the direction of the door, his eyes locking on her's as a moan came from the woman on top of him. When Haruhi's eyes shifted to the woman, she instantly recognized her, she was her husband's assistant, how cliché.

Tamaki pitifully tried to push the woman off of him, her tongue in his mouth as she squirmed. She moved to undo her bra, her shirt already across the floor with her heels.

This jerked Takashi into action. He moved a second before Kyoya, who was instantly behind him. Kyoya reached to rip the blonde woman off of Tamaki, as Takashi started to punch Tamaki's unmoving face. The woman finally realized what had just happened, as she lay on the ground where Kyoya almost threw her, wide eyed at the friends hurting her lover.

"Stop." Haruhi's voice was small, but commanding. Takashi's fist was pulled back ready to spring again when he stopped listening to her.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya barked, not looking her way, but staring at the man he used to call a best friend.

The woman smiled towards Haruhi, pulling her shirt and heels towards her from around her where she lay on the floor. Once she gathered her things she slunk into the bathroom to put her clothes on. "I heard a car door." Haruhi spoke void of emotion, before the front door sprang open. Her son's giggles pulling at her heart. "I want her gone." Haruhi's rage was back, but she breathed deeply trying to calm herself before her son got to the second floor. Thankfully she heard the older Mitsukuni suggested cake, and being after lunch time, they all agreed.

Haruhi turned around and left the door open. The twins were bounding up the stairs once they saw Haruhi. Each talked loudly in her ears as they talked about the day and how they are going to make most swimming suits this season. They mentioned how amazing her son had taken to water just as they reached the bottom of the steps and her son ran up to her.

She picked up her son asking how his day was, doing her best to smile and hide her anger. Her son picked up on it and instead of answering her question started to kiss her face all over. Her angry melted to the back burner, as she put her son on a hip and started towards the kitchen. When she put her son down in a chair, that already had cake set in front of it, she looked at the rest of the room.

Reiko smiled down at the black frosting, licking it off her fork as she ate cake with her husband. The twins sat next to each other scheming how to get Haruhi into the two pieces they brought her. "Can you ask Tamaki to come down stairs please?" She addressed the twins.

"Boss is here?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, but he won't be staying as long as we thought." Haruhi answered, in a hollowed fashion that had all of the adults looking at her. Haruhi looked down at her son and closed her eyes. "Please bring him down." She didn't look at them as she asked this time.

They moved quickly, wondering what was wrong. They quickened when they saw Tamaki's assistant smiling, going down the stairs, her hair ruffled and her shirt not buttoned right.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any rights to Ouran High School Host Club. This story picks up ten years after the 18th book, written by Bisco Hatori.

Sorry if you think the story took a turn. I revised my last chapter because I realized I rated the story a T and not an M, similar effect, and probably more likely.

Ten years later…

Chapter 10

The twins reached Haruhi's room at the same time. Pushing open the halfway closed door they saw Takashi and Kyoya looking down at their former king, rage barely being held in restraint.

Tears rolled down Tamaki's face, as well as blood from his cheek, "What have I done?" Tamaki slummed off the bed and onto the floor.

"What did you do?" Hikaru growled springing from the doorway.

Takashi stopped the twin.

"Haruhi wants you downstairs," Kaoru said from the door, his voice full of disgust.

Takashi released the twin, as he headed back to his other-half. "Oh, and your wife said you can't stay as long as we originally thought." Hikaru spit venom towards Tamaki moving out into the hallway.

Kaoru shook his head and followed his brother out into the hallway. "You're son is waiting. Clean yourself up." Kyoya stood tall over Tamaki as Takashi started to leave the room.

Tension ran high the entire night. Haruhi didn't look at Tamaki, and wisely he kept his distance. Even Mitsukuni knew something was wrong, "Uncle Honey, what's wrong?" He asked his uncle when they entered the bathhouse attached to the resort a few hours before dinner.

"I don't know Mitsu-chan, but let's not worry about it now okay?" Honey smiled at his nephew, watching the little boy nod as he pulled him by the arm into the bath. The rest of the men followed the Mitsukunis out to the bath, each one watching Tamaki. He wore a smile for his son, but they all saw the panic in his face.

Reiko easily convinced Haruhi to stay back at the mansion. They talked light heartedly, until Reiko grabbed a bottle of red wine and apple juice and two wine glasses. The pair made their way out to the veranda on the mansion and fell laughing into the swinging chairs. "So when is Mei going to be here?" Reiko asked.

"She is supposed to be coming in the morning, but she is Mei, so she may force Kasanoda to come tonight." Haruhi laughed, not realizing her friend had turned serious.

"What happened?" Reiko pressed.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi poured herself a glass of wine and raised it to her face before she thought about what she was doing.

Watching Haruhi's face Reiko paused, her wine glass full of apple juice, "Haruhi?"

Haruhi dropped her glass and it shattered on the veranda floor. "What was I thinking? Oh my goodness. Stupid, stupid," Haruhi face palmed as she started to bend down to pick up the broken glass. She got three pieces in her hand when a staff member started to come out onto the veranda with a broom. Dropping the glass, she hid her face in her hands and started to hyperventilate.

The staff member dropped the broom and headed straight to Haruhi. Lifting her off the floor, he called for another member of the staff to grab a first aid kit. Haruhi hadn't even noticed she had cut her finger on the glass. Reiko started to say a chant, quieting Haruhi's breathing as she listened to her friend.

Once Haruhi was bandaged up, and her face cleaned of blood, Reiko led her into a large sitting room. "What is going on?" Reiko demanded.

"I'm pregnant." Haruhi blurted out, "And Tamaki made out with his assistant."

Reiko jerked back, not expecting this. "How far along are you?" Reiko asked hesitantly.

"That's the thing," Haruhi looked at her friend, "I'm three months along. When I miscarried the doctor told me today I must have miscarried its twin." Her breathing became harsh again, "I was supposed to have twins. Tamaki is cheating on me. And men are kidnapping women and children and I don't know how I'm saving them."

Haruhi closed her eyes, trying to calm down as the panic attack took over. She stared at her friend, as a she motioned to a staff member to get Haruhi a cup of milk tea brought up to her room. "Mitsukuni can stay with Takashi tonight, you need rest."

Haruhi nodded as her friend took her hand like she was a child and led her up the stairs and to the left to Reiko's and Honey's room. "Lie down and close your eyes, I'll get your pajamas from your room."

When Reiko came back Haruhi was at the window looking out at the lights of the resort. "He has been pulling away for a while now. I didn't want to see it. I mean he has always flirted with other women, heck even guys, but I knew how he was when I married him." Haruhi blamed herself out loud as Reiko crept closer to her friend like she was a scared dear ready to run.

"I'm listening." Reiko sat on a chaise lounge near the window ushering Haruhi over, but she didn't move from the window.

"I know his work is important. I never questioned late night meetings, or when his assistant's car broke down and he would insist to go with the driver to help her get home safely." She glanced at her friend, "I found them making out on the bed in our room for the week. She had her shirt off and her tongue down his throat."

"Who?" Reiko asked quietly, hoping Haruhi would continue.

"His assistant."

"How long has she worked for him?" Reiko pondered out loud, not realizing Haruhi would answer her.

"A month after I got pregnant with Mitsukuni." Haruhi spoke hallowed.

"Why don't you change?" Reiko stood and handed Haruhi a nightgown she got from her bag in another room.

"I was going to announce my pregnancy at dinner." Haruhi walked away from the night gown.

"You're tired. I'm sure Takashi will bring you up your dinner. They won't be back for a few hours, why don't you rest."

Haruhi nodded in agreement, and changed in the attached bathroom. Lying down under the covers she listened as Reiko asked some more questions. Reiko lay over the covers facing her friend. Occasionally Haruhi would answer, letting her friend know about what the doctor said, or how strong the heartbeat was. They avoided talking about Tamaki and how distant he has been. When Reiko started to yawn Haruhi smiled and hummed the same song she hums to Mitsukuni when they go to take a nap.

Honey sat next to his sleeping wife brushing her dark hair away from her face as Haruhi's son climbed off his uncle's back and snuggled next to his mother. Placing a hand on his mother's face Mitsukuni started to hum the lullaby that his mother hums to him. Haruhi smiled in her sleep and started to mumble locations in Asia.

Honey's eyebrows creased. "Mitsukuni, do you know where your mom learned that song?"

Mitsukuni nodded and shushed his uncle, his shushing waiting Reiko. Honey smiled and scooped the boy in his arms turning for the door, his wife following close behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. A lot of family things have been going on since the death. Of course things happen in threes in my family, I just hope everything will be alright. **

I do not own any rights to Ouran High School Host Club. This story picks up ten years after the 18th book, written by Bisco Hatori.

Ten years later… and three some months…

Chapter 11

Kyoya and Honey talked to Mitsukuni about the song his mother always hummed after dinner. Mie and Kasanoda showed up before dessert, and Mie started to fawn over Reiko's slowly showing belly.

"Mitsu, where did your mother learn that song?" Kyoya plied the two sweet loving boys with cake.

"Mommy heard it from Grandma, she used to sing it during storms. Maman said it was the song Great Grandpa would sing to Grandma at night when he didn't have to work." Mitsukuni stopped and looked at his Uncle Kyoya, "Did you know my Great Grandpa was like Uncle Honey and Uncle Taka?"

Honey's brows clenched together, "What you do you mean?"

Mitsukuni smiled, "Great Grandpa fought off bad guys!"

"Kotoko's father was a police officer, he was trained at one of your families dojo's by your Grandfather." Kyoya filled Honey in. "Why did your Great Grandpa teach Kotoko the song?"

"I don't know. To keep her safe I guess." Mitsukuni sat back, his fork sat where a whole cake once stood. "Maman doesn't sing it very often, I prefer when she hums it."

"Why?" Honey asked before he really thought about it, Haruhi didn't have the best singing voice.

"It's a little scary." Mitsukuni looked down in his lap.

Kyoya looked at his friend before addressing the small boy again, "Would you mind telling us some of it?"

Mitsukuni looked up at his Uncle Kyoya, before looking at his Uncle Honey for direction, the namesake really was close to his Uncle. Honey nodded and shifted seats so his nephew was now sitting in his lap.

"I don't know much of it and Maman says she doesn't remember all of the words. But you saw how she said some of it when I hummed it to her when she was sleeping right Uncle Honey," Mitsukuni was shy as he faced his Uncle Honey.

"Yeah, I saw. Don't worry; the scary song won't hurt you. Can you tell us a little bit of it?"

Mitsukuni nodded again, "Well there are a lot of places, and some are not even in Japan. It starts by telling Grandma Kotoko not to be afraid, that Great Grandpa will make all of the scary men stay away. There are some more places he tells Grandma not to go, places to hid, and people's names. But I don't think they would still be alive. That song must be really old!" Mitsukuni yawned in his uncles arms before Honey stood up and wrapped his arms around his nephew.

"Are you ready for bed Mitsukuni?" Kyoya smiled at the small boy, who was clearly shaken by relaying what the song was about.

"Can I sleep with Maman?" Mitsukuni tried to sound brave, but the two year old's voice cracked.

"Sure you can," Honey answered first. The three went up the stairs, Tamaki watched from the kitchen as his friends carried his son upstairs to his wife. The rest of their friends were laughing and catching up, but it was clear to Mie and Kasanoda that Tamaki had done something wrong, and joined the rest of the group in letting him mope.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is an apology chapter for the week I was gone. And I'm sorry last night's was so short. **

I do not own any rights to Ouran High School Host Club. This story picks up ten years after the 18th book, written by Bisco Hatori.

Ten years later… and three some months…

Chapter 12

Haruhi awoke when Reiko started getting into bed. "Is anyone still up?" Her voice clearly horse from crying.

"Kyoya and Kaoru are down stairs getting ready to pounce on your husband. But otherwise everyone is in bed."

"Oh."

"Mei and Kasanoda took your old room and they moved you across the hall. I think Tamaki is going to leave tonight." Reiko paused waiting for Haruhi to talk, but when she didn't get a reply she added, "Want me to curse him for you?"

"Um. No thank you Reiko." Haruhi edged off the bed, covering her son up with blankets and tucking them in. "I think I need to ask Tamaki a few questions myself. Can you keep an eye on Mitsu?"

"Of course Haruhi. And the offer is still on the table if you change your mind. I'll even let you choose the curse if you want." Reiko's smile sent shivers down Haruhi's spine.

Haruhi nodded, kissing her son on the forehead before heading out of the room. She heard Tamaki's rapid pacing across the sitting room. Halfway down the stairs she sat down, her heart pounding out of her chest. _What am I going to do? I don't want to raise a child on my own._ Haruhi saw Kaoru and Kyoya walking towards her husband and decided to start down the stairs again.

They were almost to him when they heard Haruhi at the bottom of the stairs, "Tamaki." Her voice sounded volatile. She pointed to a seat, suggesting he sit down. Kyoya and Kaoru paused seeing if they were allowed to follow. Closing her eyes, she nodded. She went into the kitchen and picked up a tray already prepared. She waited for the water to boil, collecting her thoughts. _I guess I will ask first, shoot later. _

Stepping into the room, Haruhi could feel the tension like a brick wall speeding towards her. She set down the tray and gave everyone their favorite tea, including Tamaki. She took a sip before setting down her cup and facing Tamaki head-on, "How long?"

Tamaki struggled to swallow his tea, "We were only in there a few min-"

"Baka," Kaoru muttered cutting Tamaki off, "How long have you been cheating?"

Haruhi's spine straitened, her head becoming dizzy. Tamaki stared at his shoes. "Tamaki," Haruhi spoke again, this time she sounded broken, "Your assistant has been with you since about a month after I was pregnant with Mitsukuni, right?"

Tamaki nodded his head, still not looking at her.

"When did she first make advances on you?" Haruhi closed her eyes to stop the room from spinning; Kyoya noticed the sweat breaking out on Haruhi's face, his forehead creased with worry.

"When you were five months pregnant and started showing." Tamaki's head shrunk father down.

"And when did you reciprocate those advances?" Haruhi's voice was strained.

"The week after that," Tamaki started to cry. Haruhi's breathing was labored, and Kyoya asked Kaoru to get a damp cloth from the kitchen. He spun Haruhi so she was lying down on the couch, while Tamaki watched in horror, "What's wrong with her?"

Tamaki started to crowd Kyoya, Kaoru appeared with the damp rag and a glass of water. Haruhi didn't listen as the men around her started to fight, Tamaki wanting to be near his wife and Kaoru saying that he should have thought about that before sleeping with another woman, all the while Kyoya was trying to get them to shut up. "How long have you been sleeping with her?" Haruhi croaked from the couch.

Tamaki froze, not answering.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi spat, "How long?"

"A little over a year." Kaoru punched Tamaki before he opened his eyes. Haruhi pulled her hands into fists.

"Have there been others?" Haruhi was almost hyperventilating.

"Haruhi, maybe this should wait," Kyoya's eyes locked onto hers. He flipped the cloth over and whipped her tears, his other hand hovering over her belly.

Haruhi started to nod when Tamaki answered from where he crashed onto the floor, "Yes." Footsteps were coming loud from the stairs, the footsteps stopped at the ingress to the sitting room.

"Kyoya is right," Haruhi slowly sat up with the aid of Kyoya and Kaoru, "I can't handle this right now." She looked to the ingress of the room and nodded towards Hikaru and Takashi, "Kaoru and Hikaru, can you help me back upstairs to Mitsukuni? I think it would be best of Mori-senpai and Kyoya told them about our day." Haruhi smiled weakly as she stood, pausing to let the room come into focus.

"I'll be up to check on you soon," Kyoya spoke looking at his friend from his place on the ground. He had sat up but hadn't moved far from where Kaoru fist put him.

Hikaru wanted to ask a million questions as they started on their way back upstairs, but Kaoru stopped him with a stare, _I'll tell you when we get to our room_, his eyes spoke volumes. Kaoru didn't miss Kyoya's attention to Haruhi's abdomen.

Haruhi nodded her thanks, as the twins went as far as to tuck her into bed. Reiko woke only long enough to give her friend a look of concern. Sensing his mother, Mitsukuni cuddled up to his mother as the twins left, their eyes speaking silently for them.

Downstairs Mori and Kyoya waited for Tamaki to compose himself a little before they started. "Three months ago Haruhi lost a child," Kyoya began.

Tamaki interrupted saying he knew this, and started to sob. The glare from the low-pressure demon made him slow his tears and whimper in fright.

"As I was saying, last night Haruhi started to vomited uncontrollably. Kaoru and Hikaru found Haruhi that night and mentioned it to me in the morning when Mitsukuni was still sleeping. By the time they finished talking to me, Mori was already calling me to her room, having found wrapped in her comforter on the bathroom floor where she had been vomiting all night." Kyoya added some of the gritty details in for Tamaki, making him sink lower into his chair. He knew he was supposed to be here for his wife. She shouldn't have had to go through that alone, or at all.

Tamaki tried to talk again but paused when Mori put his hand up to stop him.

"Haruhi is with-child." Mori added to the conversation.

They waited for him to come to the same conclusion that Haruhi did. He sat counting his figures, debating between three and four, and looked to the ceiling for an answer, "B-b-but-," Tamaki stammered.

"It's not impossible." Kyoya smiled, "Haruhi thought so too, but I'm happy to say it didn't take that long to come to the conclusion."

"How?" Tamaki's face was changing continuously from happy to sad, to worried, to panic, to upset even.

"She didn't cheat on you," Mori's voice was angered as he read his friends face, "_She_ wouldn't do that."

Tamaki looked down again, ashamed at himself.

"It's quite simple really," Kyoya's smile faded, "When Haruhi miscarried due to the attack- she lost _one_ child." Kyoya waited for his friend to catch up to them, "She was carrying twins." He took pity on the blonde man before him.

"My Haruhi is pregnant?"

"Hn." Mori grumbled.

"After this, I'm not so sure you should call her _your _Haruhi." Kyoya stood his glare making the blonde man shrink even more. "This pregnancy is already dangerous. The doctors are surprised she didn't lose both of them after the attack. I wouldn't doubt it if she ends up on bed-rest before she comes to full-term." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, hiding his eyes, "And this stress is only putting her life, as well as the baby's, further into danger." Kyoya walked out of the room, not before Mori saw a tear slid down his face.

Mori stood to follow his friend when he paused to look at Tamaki, "I told you never to hurt her."

Mori walked through the door way with his back to Tamaki when Tamaki spoke up, "I'm so sorry," Tamaki sobbed, "I love her." He collapsed in on himself.

"Not enough," Mori continued to walk away from the sobbing man.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I've been thinking about writing anew summary for this story. Please send me a message or review if you think of a good summary for this story. I would really appreciate it!**

I do not own any rights to Ouran High School Host Club. This story picks up ten years after the 18th book, written by Bisco Hatori.

Ten years later… and three some months…

Chapter 13

Tamaki left the next morning after saying goodbye to his son, upon the request of his son to kiss his _Maman_ to make her feel better, Tamaki got to say goodbye to Haruhi too.

"Tamaki," Haruhi said when Honey got Mitsukuni distracted, "You have to be the one to tell your parents."

"We can work this out," Tamaki reached for her hand, "Things can go back to normal, can't they?" His voice was weak.

"No," Haruhi puller her hand back under the covers and started to turn her body away from where Tamaki was kneeling by the bed. "I can't go back to you cheating on me, and me be stupid enough not to notice. I can't bring another child into this world like that."

Tamaki put a hand on her shoulder to make her face him again. "What are you saying Haruhi?" He looked young, like when she first joined the host club and she would yell at him for calling her his daughter.

"I mean, one day I might be able to forgive you, but I'll never be able to forget." She paused really looking at him, "All I see every time I close my eyes is that woman's hands on you and her tongue in your mouth." Closing her eyes she continued, "I need time to think."

"About what," Tamaki could feel his heart breaking; he knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"About whether or not I can stay in this marriage, Tamaki," Haruhi pulled away, tears starting to fall.

"Can we talk about this?" Both of them felt eyes on them from the doorway.

"Maybe when the trip is over," Haruhi brushed her tears off her face with her hand, "I think you should go now Tamaki."

Tamaki sat on the bed for a few minutes before standing up to leave. He leaned over to kiss Haruhi's head and saw her tense when he touched her. Kyoya stayed back with Haruhi with the excuse that he had to work while the rest of the group went to the waterpark. Haruhi cried herself to sleep, not that anyone would have noticed unless they felt her pillow to see how damp it was. Kyoya brought his work into the office, watching the hallway outside of her room on the computer monitor.

He woke her at lunch time and practically had to force her to eat. When he was called to say they were staying for the fireworks display Kyoya decided to request that dinner be brought up to her new room. He lifted the sleeping Haruhi and moved her into her new room. Already having brought the rest of her stuff into the room, he started to lower the petite woman into the bed when she clung to his shirt. Her face looked pained, and she started to mumble in her sleep.

Sitting down on her bed, he cradled her in his arms. Kyoya stared up at the celling silently asking why he was put in this position. During his high school years at Ouran Academy, he had to bury his feelings for his best friend's girlfriend, the host club's princess. Hikaru fought for her, they even had a falling-out after the engagement, but not Kyoya. He just pushed his feelings down.

He looked at the beautiful woman in his hands and wondered if she had been happy during her ten years with Tamaki. In hind-sight he could see when things started to go downhill. Tamaki was always a flirt, he thought every woman was a princess and needed to be treated as such. But when did he let his Queen down?

The more responsibilities he got from his father and grandmother, the more stressed he became. Haruhi was working to get her law degree and even helped volunteer as much as she could during her university years.

Kyoya thought back to when they announced Haruhi was first pregnant. His friend hadn't changed. He was happy and excited. He loved Haruhi. He continued to think until his headache was beyond repair. When their dinner was delivered, he realized he had fallen asleep. Haruhi was in his lap trying to wake him up. His arms were still wound tight against the brunet.

Once they were dislodged from each other they ate in silence. Haruhi pushed most of her food around on her plate before Kyoya chastised her for wasting food. She still only ate about half of the meal, but stopped when Kyoya finally seemed satisfied.

Kyoya moved the dirty dished out into the hallway before he stalked his way into the bathroom. Rushing water pulled Haruhi's attention back to the present as she had been staring off into space. "Kyoya, if you plan on taking a bath, please do it in your own room."

Kyoya returned to the room, the water still running, and said, "This bath is for you Haruhi."

Haruhi started to fight him, but realized it would be futile. _A bath really does sound nice; maybe a nice soak is just what I need._

"A long soak should be just what you need," Kyoya read her mind. Walking back into the bathroom he stopped the water. When he came back out, he found Haruhi pulling her pajamas out of her bag, "Everyone is staying to watch the fireworks. I still have some work to attend to, but please try and relax."

Haruhi turned to fight again; she stopped when she realized he wasn't the one she wanted to yell at.

"Remember, you need to relax, if you keep going at this rate, it will be more than the baby's life at risk." Kyoya's glasses weren't covered with a glare. His worry was etched all across his face.

The entire house slept late the next day, with the exception of Mori who was up at four meditating. When Haruhi finally awoke, her son and his Bun-Bun were snuggled so close against her that they woke from her movements. "I'm sorry if I woke you Darling," Haruhi chimed. Her face held more color and she seemed healthier.

"It's alright Maman," Mitsukuni smiled and started to lap his mother with kisses, making Bun-Bun do the same. When she finally got him to settle down a knock came from the door.

"Come in," Haruhi hugged her son, sitting up facing the door.

Mori stepped in, "Breakfast?"

The two nodded, "Would you like to wake the rest of the house?" Haruhi asked her son.

Her son didn't let her finish before he bolted, Mori stopped the smart two year old, "Not Uncle Kyoya, I know," He smiled as Mori ruffled his hair like he often did to his mother.

"Shall we?" Haruhi threw on her robe over her pajamas and slipped on her slippers, the sun was shining outside, but she felt cold.

The cook had a large spread already set up when Mori and Haruhi reached the bottom of the stairs. "Stop worrying," Haruhi scolded her senpai.

"How?" Mori questioned.

"You keep looking at me like I'm going to fall over." Haruhi laughed. "Kyoya took care of me yesterday, my pills are working fine, and I've decided not to think about anything but the loving people who are surrounding me for the rest of the week."

Mori was nodding when a red headed man stepped on either side of Haruhi, separating her from him.

"Good," Kaoru smiled.

"Does that mean-" Hikaru started.

"that you're coming-" Kaoru continued.

"To swim with us today?" Mie finished for them, they both glared in her direction.

"Yes," Haruhi cut the tension.

The entire house was awake within ten minutes thanks to the two year-old. Kyoya wasn't directly woken up by him, but the noise made by everyone else eventually got him out of bed. They all spoke over one another during breakfast catching up.

Mie was starting a new clothing line for toddlers, telling Haruhi that Mitsukuni was her inspiration and needed to model for her in Prague. Only to find out that Kaoru and Hikaru had already asked and are having him model their new toddler line. The twins fought with Mie, as the Mitsukuni's talked dessert, Kasanoda talked to Takashi about security, and Kyoya asked Haruhi questions about her case.

After a filling breakfast, the entire group went to change.


End file.
